Cursed Captain
by Thieving Fox
Summary: Allen is one of the best pirate captains to have ever lived but, when raiding a ship, he comes across a very shocking discovery. Now he will stop at nothing to get this new power. AllenxLenalee in later chapters. Rating may go up.
1. Myndrai

**Disclaimer:**I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

I needed a new story idea. My friend kind of pointed out that I only do future stories of DGM. I hadn't really noticed that before but its true. So here is another idea! PIRATES! I was staring at a poster of pirate books in the library and randomly shouted out "Pirate Allen!"

Read and Review!

* * *

Allen stood at the bow of the ship, the breeze tugging at his hair. The chase was on. They were closing in on the enemy ship _Myndria_. 

The whole crew was holding its breath in anticipation to see who was fastest; who would win this race?

A grin stretched across Allen's face as _Myndria's _form became larger, closer.

"Ready to board!" he called loudly as they approached. All the men took their placed at the starboard side of the ship, hooks ready.

As they came up along side of it, they threw them, the grappling hooks digging deep into the port side of the enemy ship.

With several cries of triumph, the men boarded.

Screams came from the rich occupants of _Myndria. _It was a nobles' ship and bound to have many treasures stashed away in its depths.

The savage fight on deck continued until everyone was either killed, injured, or restrained. That was when Allen himself boarded. He would take care of whatever was below deck.

He went to the small cabin door and opened it slowly, the creaking sound lost in the waves.

He beckoned to two men and made his way down the steps. They followed silently, eyes still bright from the fight.

Allen stopped outside the door of the main cabin, signaling that the men should wait outside.

With a slight turn of the knob, Allen opened the door. He was almost positive that no noble would dare try to stop him now that he had defeated all the guards on deck.

With a quick glance around the room, he approached the chests at the far end.

"No pirate has ever gotten this far before." A woman's voice stated, closing the door with a slam.

Allen flipped around, taken completely by surprise. He relaxed slightly when he saw her.

She was wearing a noble woman's dress. The gown had a huge skirt which made movement harder and she was no doubt wearing a corset. It would be difficult for her to cause trouble.

"Hm…I would suggest leaving, Miss." Allen said, smiling. "You wouldn't want to stand in the way of a pirate."

The girl chuckled, seeming calm. It made Allen uneasy. She seemed to know something he didn't.

"Oh, don't worry…pirates don't bother me." She drew a sword from somewhere behind her voluminous skirt.

Allen's eyes ran along the blade, noting that she knew how to hold it correctly and seemed comfortable with it in her hand.

"If that's the way you want it." He murmured, drawing his own blade, "I don't think I've ever fought a Noble woman."

Her eyes glittered with excitement as he took his stance. Their blades brushed, sending a metallic sound ringing through the room.

She lunged, maneuvering her sword towards Allen's chest. He blocked it with ease, attacking her.

She danced away from his blade, moving considerably well in her dress.

Their swords came crashing together, clanging loudly. From what Allen could hear, it sounded like his men outside the door were also in battle.

"You're good." Allen noted, pushing her away. The girl smiled, slashing at him again.

This time Allen had predicted her move before she made it. He trapped her blade against the floor before knocking it out of her hand.

She gasped as he pressed the tip to her throat, driving her backwards into the wall.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Why would I tell it to a pirate?" she spat.

"You tell me…I let you live. That seems like a good deal to me." He told her. The girl's eyes flashing angrily before she answered.

"Lenalee Lee." She almost whispered. Allen's eyes widened.

"Komui's relative?"

"His sister…"

"Oh…"

Lenalee watched his face for a moment, confused by the look of amusement."He's a good friend." Allen told her.

"He's no pirate." She growled, causing him to chuckle.

"You really have no idea do you?"

"No idea? What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely curious. Allen shook his head slowly.

"See you around, Miss Lee." He pulled away, turning his back to her as he made his way to the chest of treasures.

Lenalee lunged for her sword. There was a thunk of metal on wood. She stared at the knife in the wall, holding her sleeve there.

"I can't have you getting in my way." Allen murmured, getting the chest unlocked. He ran his hand through the gold coins before closing it.

The commotion outside the door had ceased. He called to his men to come in and help him with the chests.

The door opened slowly, someone entering with soft foot steps. Allen tensed, sensing that it wasn't one of his own.

He heard the shifting of weight and quickly flipped around, meeting the other's sword.

"You're fast." His new opponent remarked, grinning.

"How'd you get passed my men?"

"I had a few back ups…" He told him, the grin still prominent on his face. Allen gritted his teeth as his arm strained against the pressure of the other's blade, "You're not going anywhere, Captain Walker."

"I take it you're the captain of this ship?" Allen said, pushing the other's blade away.

"Yes…Captain Lavi." He told him, grinning. Allen's eyes narrowed.

"I suggest leaving…I'm here to take these chests."

"You're not going to leave." Lavi told him firmly, attacking again. His eyes widened in surprise as Allen dodged his blade, making a run for the door.

Allen gave his now lifeless men a regretful glance before racing up the stairs. It seemed that the deck was still in his favor.

"Burn the ship!" he yelled, a bit angry as he heard the many feet of Lavi's 'back up' coming up the stairs behind him.

The men did as they were told, sloshing oil across the deck as the men started to pour out of the stairwell.

"Back to the ship!" Allen ordered, grabbing one of the ropes they had left for getting back onto their ship.

He swung across, followed by his crew. He heard angry yells as the nobles saw the fire.

He turned to watch it burn as they shrieked and attempted to put it out. A slight movement at the stern of the ship caught his attention.

"Miss Lee." He murmured as he saw her climbing out the window.

She climbed down a bit, hanging by her fingertips before letting go. _What a dumb thing to do._ He thought. _She'll just get left behind and drown. _

To his great surprise, she didn't fall into the water but landed on top of it as though it was only an inch or two deep.

Someone else jumped out of the window, sinking into the water like a normal human would do. It was Lavi, he realized.

Lenalee held onto his hand as they watched the ship sink.

Allen wasn't paying attention to _Myndria, _he was watching Lenalee. He was fascinated by her. She now had something he wanted.

Bak came up next to Allen.

"Captain, we didn't see any survivors."

"Really? What about her and Lavi?" he asked, pointing. Bak's eyes widened.

"Is she….walking on water?" He asked, staring. Allen nodded slowly.

"Capture her."

"Y-yes, sir." He hurried off to give the orders. The ship aimed itself at Lenalee.

"Lenalee, behind you!" Lavi cried, staring. She looked around and gave a small cry.

Pulling Lavi through the water, she managed to move them out of the ship's way.

"Lenalee, just go!" He told her. She shook her head stubbornly.

A crew member swung down, grabbing Lenalee by the back of her dress and pulling her back up onto the ship.

She screamed in surprise and terror. Lavi just watched from the water, gaping.

"Get him too." Allen ordered with a wave of his hand. Lavi was retrieved from the water.

Lenalee looked around at the crew, regaining her composure.

"What is all this about?" she hissed as Allen came forward. He smiled slightly.

"You have something I want."

"What could that be? I don't have anything of great value on me!" She retorted.

"Oh really? What about your ability to walk on water?" He asked, causing the crew to shift restlessly. They had all seen her on the water and wanted to know her secret.

Lenalee flushed slightly, angry that she had been found out.

"Will you tell me?" Allen pressed, still smiling. Lenalee didn't speak, giving him her silent answer.

"Very well…take her below deck." Allen ordered, turning away.

The crew grabbed Lenalee roughly, dragging her down the stairs to the hull of the ship along with Lavi.

Once they were alone, Lavi turned to Lenalee, worry clear on his face.

"They found out?" he whispered. Lenalee shook her head.

"They don't know how I can walk on water."

"Don't tell them. It's our greatest weapon."

"Of course…" she murmured, looking down at her feet.


	2. Noah crossing

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or its characters_

_So here is chapter 2...please read and review_

Lenalee and Lavi woke up to the sound of heavy boots on wooden stairs. The sound almost seemed to be announcing their doom. Both were pretty certain one of them would end up dead.

"Breakfast," the crew member grunted, shoving a bowl into the cage. Lavi stared at the gray gruel. He didn't know what it was exactly and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Bring her along." Bak told the man, gesturing to Lenalee, "The captain wants to talk with her. She's eating with him."

The man nodded and unlocked the cage, taking Lenalee out of it. Lavi attempted to stop him but retreated when he was hit viciously. A bruise slowly spread across his cheek.

He watched Lenalee get pulled away, sending a glare in the direction of the guard. The man smirked as he saw Lavi's expression.

"Ah, Miss Lee." Allen said, smiling as she entered. Lenalee's eyes flashed angrily as she took her seat across from him.

"I'm glad you were willing to join me." he continued, pouring some tea for her. She ignored the cup, watching his every move carefully.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Allen chuckled, putting the teapot down.

"You're very straight forward."

"What do you want?" she repeated, eyes narrowing. Allen's smile disapeared and he sat down across from her.

"You should know that it's not every day you see someone walking on water." he took a sip of tea, regarding her over the edge of his cup.

"I won't tell you anything."

"hm..."

"And what do you know about Nii-san?!"

"Mm..."

"Answer me!"

"No." he told her calmly.

"Why not?!" she demanded, getting angry.

"You can ask your brother when you see him." he told her, smiling again. Lenalee sighed in exasperation.

"And how do I know you'll let me see him?" she askd.

"Well, you won't see him if you don't tell me your secret." he explained, still smiling. Lenalee glared at him across the small table.

She was hungry enough to eat the roll he offered her, though she was still upset. The food seemed to have no taste because of her emotions.

"Why did you take Lavi?" she wondered aloud, "He can't walk on water."

"He might know something and I can't have him giving any information away if someone were to find him."

"We're in the middle of the ocean. I doubt anyone would have found him."

"Then wouldn't he have died if I hadn't taken him?" Allen questioned, putting the cup down.

"I guess..."

"So you aren't going to tell me, right?" he asked.

"Nope."

"That's fine for now." he turned hi gaze on Bak, "Please escort Miss Lee to her room."

Bak took Lenalee' s arm and led her out of the room. She was silent as he half pulled her down the hall. When she finally looked up, she was suprised to find herself in the doorway of a room.

The walls and floor were polished wood. It was furnished with a double bed, nightstand, and dresser. The color themes for the room were navy blue and silver.

"You will be staying here, Miss Lee. Please do not attempt to leave; your door will be locked." with a click of the door, Bak left her.

oOo

"Why are you treating her so nicely?" Bak questioned Allen later as he poured over his books.

Allen glanced up from the page he was reading.

"What's the matter with how I'm treating her?" he asked, eyes wider than normal.

"Well...she's a prisoner." he said with a sigh, placing a stack of books on Allen's desk.

"She has information I want."

"Then shouldn't you force it out of her...torture or something?" he suggested. Allen's eyes narrowed.

"I don't torture prisoners." he said through gritted teeth. Bak stared at him, taken by surprise.

"S-sorry..." he muttered as Allen turned back to his book.

"So...you're just going to treat her nicely until she decides to tell?" he questioned.

"Yes, Bak."

"Why? If you treat her that way she has no reason to tell!"

"She'll want to see her brother at some point." Allen murmured, turning the page.

"Komui?" Bak asked, sitting down.

"Yes."

"Does she know about him?"

"No."

"She'll be mad."

"Probably." Allen said quietly, moving to the next page. Bak sighed.

"Can't you give me more than one-word answers?" Bak muttered, causing Allen to look up and meet his eyes.

"Wha?...I'm reading." he told him simply. Bak snorted, getting up.

"I'll leave you then." Allen watched him leave then turned his eyes back to his book.

oOo

Lavi glanced around the room, confused. Why was he being given a room?

He jumped slightly as the door slammed behind him. The crew was upset at the idea of prisoners being given the guest rooms.

He went over to the window and opened it, looking outside. They were too far away from land for an easy escape. The red-head sighed unhappily and closed it, flopping down on the bed.

There was nothing more to do but lose himself in bordom. He wished for a book and decided to search the drawers.

He was pleasantly surprised when he found a scroll in the nightstand. The discoloration of the paper suggested it was quite old. The ink was faded and it took him a bit to decide that it was a map.

"Hmm..." he laid it on the bed, smoothing it out. He easily found the port that he and Lenalee had let from and moved on from there.

oOo

Komui glanced up as someone entered the dark room, partially blinded by the light from the room beyond the door.

The visitors sat down across from him, eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

It appeared to Komui that there was a man and a young girl, though he couldn't be certain. Of course, that was the whole point of the dark room. If they couldn't see each other, then no one could identify them later.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for someone." The man answered, smiling.

"Can you tell me their name?"

"Allen Walker." He answered.

"And why are you looking for him?" Komui questioned, curious.

"I feel no need to tell you."

"That's fine."

"Do you know where i can find him?"

"He left from port Dyadin three days ago after getting his supplies from me." Komui told him, fiddling with his glasses.

"Do you have any idea where he was heading?"

"I'm afraid I don't remember." Komui told him.

"I see." There was the pause then the clink of coins, "Now do you remember?"

"Not yet." another clink, "Ah, yes. He said something about a raid. He didn't say what ship but ...I assume it was one of the ones I mentioned."

"Which ones did you mention?" the girl questioned, impatient by how long the meeting was taking.

"The _Titan, Jiadin, Grim Fate_..." he listed.

"He wouldn't go after those."

"Really, why not?" Komui asked.

"The _Myndria_ was out there." He answered calmly. Komui felt panic rising in his throat. He hadn't mentioned that ship to Allen for a reason.

"I didn't tell him about that ship." he choked out.

"Oh." The stranger murmured, sounding disapointed.

"Why did you ask if you already knew what ship he might go after?"

"I wanted to confirm the rumors about Allen going out the _Myndria_. But it seems you didn't mention it." he explained with a sigh.

"R-rumors?"

"That the _Myndria_ sunk...no survivors, though they were only rumors."

"No...survivors?" His voice was strangled.

"I think we should be going now." he murmured, getting up, "You don't seem to have anymore useful information."

"Wait." Komui ordered, regaining his composure, "I need you names in exchanged for the information I've given you."

The strangers paused in the doorway, glancing back at him.

"Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot."


	3. Secrets

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters._

_phewf...finally back home and back to my lap top (i fixed it!) the default gateway connection got deleted so i kind of...stole it from my parents computer ; hope they don't mind that i can now acess everything from my computer..._

_anyway...new chapter points finally! hope you enjoy. _

_Read and review!_

_--oOo--_

Kanda hated the ocean. He hated the smell, the sound and the color. And yet, he found himself standing right next to it…again.

He glanced up sharply at the sound of birds. The white seagulls were enjoying the ocean breeze, gliding lazily above him.

"I loath this place…" he muttered. His companion glanced at him, grinning.

"It's not _that_ bad. It's a nice day."

"I hate the ocean."

"Ptf…you're going to be on a ship for a long while, Kanda. Get used to it already."

Kanda answered with his signature sound (tch) and continued to glare at the seagulls.

Daisya paid for their boarding tickets and made his way up the ramp and onto the ship, Kanda following him, still unhappy.

"Oi! What are you doing here? We don't take land lovers!" a particularly muscular man yelled, coming up to them.

Daisya handed him the boarding tickets which he ignored.

"There must be a mistake. We don't take land lovers as in people who don't go to sea often." He explained, thinking they hadn't really understood him before.

"We're here on business for Komui." Daisya told him. The man's eyes narrowed.

"And your proof is…?" Daisya pulled back his sleeve, showing him the mark on his arm. The crew member's expression suddenly changed.

"Oh…sorry about that. Please proceed." He stepped aside, gesturing to the door that led to the cabins below deck.

Daisya thanked him as Kanda sent the man a glare. He added 'crew members' to his list of things he hated.

"Please don't stab anyone, Kanda." Daisya said, half joking. The blue-haired man didn't answer and put his bag down next to the bed.

Daisya was already unpacking. He seemed excited about being on the ocean, though Kanda couldn't understand why.

"Do you think Tyki will find Allen?" Daisya asked, glancing at him.

"Probably…Allen may be the best _pirate _captain, but he's not the best _captain." _Kanda told him.

"I hope he doesn't kill Allen."

"You only hope that because that bean sprout of a captain offered you a place of power on his ship."

"Well, you would have jumped on an opportunity if it was something you really wanted." he said, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't sign my life away to the ocean." He spat, hating it even more as he felt signs of seasickness.

"What if someone had given you a place of power over a sword making company?"

"No."

"But you love your katana!"

"So?" Kanda glanced at him.

"Wouldn't you want that?"

"No." he said firmly. Daisya sighed, giving up. Kanda was a mystery to him and always seemed to get under his skin somehow.

oOo

"Tyki!" whined Road as she came into his office. There was greenish tinge on her cheeks.

Tyki ignored her, for once, as he examined the map he had laid out on the table.

"Tyki!" she repeated, coming up next to him, "I can't find anything that helps my stomach."

"I'm sorry." He answered automatically, trying to decide where Allen might have sunk _Myndria. _

"Why are we out here?" She asked, finally getting his full attention.

"Because we're after Allen."

"Why are we after Allen?"

"Because he might have something we want."

"What does he have that we want?" she asked, curious.

"You'll see when we get there."

"But I want to know!"

"Not now." He told her, ending the conversation. Road sighed unhappily and left the room to find someone else to bother.

Tyki also left after deciding where they should head next. He found Debitto lounging in a chair next to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Tyki demanded. Debitto opened an eye to look up at him, a grin stretching across his face.

"I don't like working…its very tiring and I think I'd rather sleep." He told him, waving a hand. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Get up. Get to work."

"I don't want to, Tyki." He told him, closing his eye again.

"Yes, don't want to!" Justdiro repeated, popping up from behind Debitto's chair.

Tyki sighed, running a hand through his hair before leaving them be. He wasn't in the mood to force them to do anything.

He heard a yell of anger and made his way to the deck. It seemed Skin had found something to get mad about.

"What a demanding crew." Tyki muttered making his way over to the commotion.

"No, I don't want this rope, I want a strong rope you stupid akuma!" he yelled, throwing the rope at the demon. It toppled over the side of the boat, splashing into the water.

"Skin…would you please stop doing that? It's really annoying to have to replace so many akuma every trip we take." He asked.

"It gave me the wrong rope!"

"That doesn't mean you have to throw it over board."

"It feel." He replied. Tyki gave up, heading back to his cabin where he would have a lot less to deal with. He made sure to change their direction first so they were heading towards where he thought Allen's ship would be.

oOo

Lenalee stared at the window, measuring its width with her eyes. She had removed all of her clothes but her white under dress which almost touched the floor it was so long.

She got up off the bed, walking over to the opening. _I might just fit. If I really try I might just make it. _

She put her arms and head through, pushing against the outside of the ship with her hands.

After a lot of struggling, she managed to pull herself through, landing on her feet.

The ship quickly passed her and she had to run to keep up with it. She looked over the stern of the ship, finding an easy resting place above the main cabin's window. She would stay there for now.

From where she was, she could hear voices inside the cabin below her.

"Allen, it's been a week and she hasn't said a word! You need to take action! Your way isn't working." Bak told him, throwing his hands in the air.

Allen glanced at him sharply, continuing to pace back and forth. He had been unable to agree with Bak for some reason…he couldn't put a finger on it—

"It would take one prick with a hot blade and she'd give in!" Bak told him.

"No, I won't."

"You've threatened with torture before and it's worked. What is it about this girl that makes you so soft?"

"She doesn't make me soft!" he cried, stopping his pacing. Bak snorted.

"She does. You refused to give any punishment to your disobedient crew members!"

"That has nothing to do with--"

"It does." He stated firmly, crossing his arms. The silence stretched for a moment as Allen thought it over.

"I guess I have been soft."

"Yes."

"But…" he ran through the scenes in his mind, remembering what had happened and all that he felt, "But I can't hurt her."

"Then I will do it."

"No…I don't want her to be hurt." He continued, "I can't because…"

"Please…Please don't let it be what I think it is."

"Because I think I love her."

"I hate you…"

"What?" Allen asked, snapping out of his pondering state. Bak shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"You fell in love with a prisoner?"

"I fell in love with a prisoner, yes."

"She's a noble woman!"

"She's the sister of the Pirate King." He answered.

Lenalee stopped breathing. She was the sister of...Komui was the Pirate King?


	4. Pirate King

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters._

_muahah! two chapters posted in a day! please read them! giggles (and i don't care if there is another pirate story! i've never read it so don't acuse me of stealing ideas from it! And i don't like to be compared with other authors thank you very much! Glares I have my own writting style and i think pirates are cool! :P)_

_read and review!_

* * *

Komui was the Pirate King? Allen loved her? Lenalee started to breath again with a gasp. It couldn't be…it just couldn't. Komui hated pirates, he had said so himself. _Allen loves me?_

"He lied to me?" she whispered, "Komui lied?" _Allen loves me?_

"She's right outside the window." Allen muttered. He had noticed her presence when she gasped.

"Wh-what?"

"She's. right. outside. the. window." Allen growled, glancing at the window with a frown.

"She escaped?"

"You're dismissed." He told him, turning to the window. Bak nodded, shock still clear on his face as he left.

Allen went over to the window and opened it with a snap. Lenalee looked down; fear showing on her face as her enemy leaned out, looking up at her.

"Get in here." He told her, both amused and irritated.

"No." she gasped, her emotions still visible on her face. Allen grabbed her arm, pulling her in. The action caused her to bruise her legs and side on the outside of the ship and on the window frame.

Allen closed it and sat down in his chair with a sigh.

Lenalee sat on the ground, holding her side. Her thoughts were still swirling.

Allen just watched her, waiting for her to say something. He couldn't decide what to do until he heard what she had to say.

"Komui is _not_ the Pirate King!" she finally cried, still breathless. Allen chuckled, continuing to watch her.

"He is."

"He…he can't be! He told me he hates pirates! He wouldn't lie to me!"

"He does hate pirates." Allen told her.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"He may be the Pirate King but he doesn't like being a pirate. That's why he stays in his home and directs all of his followers. He manages all of our money. And of course, not all pirates are a part of his order."

"He…that…that's impossible." She choked out, finally catching her breath.

"It isn't impossible, Miss Lee." He smiled again, "He really is the Pirate King. He just doesn't do anything that we 'normal' pirates do. I don't think he's stepped onto a ship's deck for more than eight years."

"That means he's not a pirate."

"He's the leader of a great many pirates and so he's the Pirate King." He explained. Lenalee shook her head slowly. It couldn't be.

"I'm sorry that he didn't tell you himself."

"And…you said…that you…"

"Yes." He said softly.

"Did you say that just to send me into shock?"

"No. I didn't even know you were there until you gasped." He whispered. Lenalee remained silent, confused.

"Do you really want to escape that bad? You're very far from land."

"I was planning on staying on the back of the ship until we got closer to land. I was going to steal food at night."

"That's quite a risky plan."

"It's better than having nothing to do." She replied.

"Well, if you tell me your secret you'll be freed."

"I won't tell you." She almost hissed. Allen sighed.

"Everyone is getting impatient. I can't keep you from getting hurt forever."

"I'm ready to go back to my quarters."

"Very well." Allen got up, "Come on, then." Lenalee got to her feet and followed Allen.

They walked in silence. Allen went in and bolted her window shut with a chain and lock. She glared at him through the whole process.

When he was done, he smiled and left. To her surprise, his smile melted her anger.

With the odd reaction fresh in her mind, she fell asleep on the bed.

oOo

"We're not making any process." Debitto commented, unconcerned.

"No process!" Justdiro agreed.

"Well maybe you should help some." Tyki suggested, drawing the line of their route on the map.

Debitto rolled his eyes, not needing to answer.

"Just ask the Earl to find out where they are." Road said, doodling on the edge the map.

"He's busy with the akuma…he has plans for what Allen has on board." Tyki answered.

"Can't you tell us already what he has on board?" Road whined. Tyki shook his head.

"Sorry, Rodo." He said, smiling gently.

"Well…if the Earl wants to get whatever we're looking for, he needs to help us find the ship."

"Fine, fine." Tyki murmured, getting up, "I'll go ask him."

oOo

Kanda heard the screams and woke up with a start, jumping out of the bed. He didn't understand where he was for a moment and stumbled as the boat rocked.

He pulled on his clothing quickly as he realized where he was.

"Kanda…" murmured Daisya, rolling over, "What are you doing? Come back to bed." ((I apologize to my friend, Briana, for the slight yaoi.))

"Something's going on. Don't you hear the screams?" He asked, drawing Mugen. Daisya sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, jumping out of bed as well and pulling on his clothes, "What's going on?"

"Pirates probably." Muttered Kanda unhappily as he ran up the stairs. Daisya followed him.

"I thought that pirates wouldn't come after us…we're not carrying anything of value!"

"Did you even look at the cargo?" Kanda questioned.

"Of course not, why?"

"It's a smuggler's ship, baka!"

They came up onto the deck, blinded by the fire for a moment. The fighting had already started and it seemed that they were losing already.

"Damn, who is raiding us?"

"Allen." Kanda muttered, spotting the white-haired boy among the fighting people.

"Allen!" Yelled Daisya, once he spotted him.

The pirate looked up, searching the crowd until he spotted them. Surprise touched his features and he made his way to them, slashing many out of his way.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, panting.

"Komui sent us."

"Why?" Allen asked, glancing at Kanda. The two glared at each other for a moment.

"Tyki Mikk is after you…he might be with the Earl. They seem to be after something you might have on board." Daisya explained.

"I…don't have anything on board that they might be after." He told them after a slight hesitation.

"Then they must be mistaken and you'll have a ship of akuma on your tail in a few days." Daisya told him.

"Damn…." Allen murmured, looking around. The ship was already half burned and his crew members were busy loading the cargo onto their ship.

"Come on…you'll drown if you stay here." Allen said, looking grim as they made their way to his ship.

"Why do you burn every good ship you come across?" Daisya asked, looking wistfully at the ship. It had been a nice vessel before Allen had gotten to it.

"One less ship to worry about." He told him, running across the planks of wood between the two ships.

oOo

Lavi had heard the screams, had watched the fight through his small window. The whole thing had made his sick. The mindless slaughter…burning flesh…

Something caught his attention and he zoned in on it. It seemed Allen had found two new companions and was bringing them aboard.

He sighed and went back over to his bed, the map still laying there. He had marked their route and was pretty sure of where they were. They did seem to be heading someplace and he wondered if maybe he and Lenalee might have a chance to escape at the next port. They might…though it would be dangerous.  
"Pirate Curse Port." He murmured, running his fingers over the drawing of a skull. "The haven of the pirates."


	5. Pursuit

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters._

_Ok...another chapter...in the same day! be overwhelmed! cackles _

_I doubt anyone reads these author's notes things anyway...why do i bother?_

_If you are here, thank you for reading this far! --bows-- I APPRECIATE IT!_

--oOo--

Lenalee was surprised when Allen entered her barracks. He looked refreshed, like he had just gotten rid of something very stressful.

"You raided a ship?" Lenalee asked.

"I guess you heard the commotion."

"What kind of ship? Was it another Nobles' ship?" she asked.

"No. It was a smuggler's ship." He smiled, "We wanted their cargo."

"What kind of cargo?"

"Weapons."

"What kind?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, sitting down in a chair after closing the door behind him.

"I…I have nothing better to do." She murmured, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Well, I brought something for you to do." He told her, pulling out a deck of cards. He tossed them to her, smiling.

"Who do I play with?"

"That's what I'm here for." He explained.

"Ok…" she watched him carefully as she shuffled the cards. Allen came over to the bed, sitting across from her. She dealt the cards, still watching him.

The game commenced and soon they were talking continuously, lost in their game. The chatter was interrupted by the occasional surprised cry of Lenalee when Allen won the game.

"You're really good at this. How'd you learn?" she asked.

"Before I was a captain, my old master taught me how. He was a captain, though he had lost his ship, his crew and was indebt by quite a bit." He grinned.

"Wow…Komui taught me to play."

"I thought so, your style mimics his."

"People have different styles?" she questioned, finding the idea odd.

"Of course…Komui doesn't cheat." He picked up the cards, shuffling them again. The news took a moment to sink in. Lenalee threw her hand at him suddenly. It took Allen by surprise.

"You're cheating?!" she cried, laughing. Allen stared at her.

"Of course." He said, grinning.

"You're just like Lavi!" she continued, trying to stop laughing, "Except that he doesn't try to hide the fact that he's cheating. You can always tell." She smiled at him.

"I haven't played him yet. Maybe I should." He replied, returning her smile. Lenalee's smile suddenly disappeared as she remembered who she was with.

"I don't know if he'd like that." She murmured, suddenly serious. Allen noticed and changed his mood as well.

"Why not?"

"You're a pirate, you captured us, you want something from me that both Lavi and I aren't willing to give…need I go on?"

"I see." Allen whispered, shuffling the cards. He held the stack out to her; "I should be going." he left.

Lenalee looked down at the deck to see the joker card smiling up at her playfully. She frowned and tossed the stack across the bed.

--oOo--

"Allen!" came the panicked cry. Allen looked over to the door, away from Daisya and Kanda.

"Allen!" cried Bak, throwing open the door, "The Noah ship has been spotted! It's right on our tail! We don't know how we missed it!" Allen swore and got up, pulling his coat on as he went. Daisya and Kanda followed.

He took the spyglass and walked swiftly to the stern of the ship. His eye activated as he went causing him to swear again.

Putting the instrument to his eye, he looked out behind them. After a moment of searching, he spotted the ship. It was sitting out on the horizon, pursuing them.

"He's right." Allen murmured, handing the spyglass to Kanda.

"What are you going to do, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, handing the item to Daisya after looking.

"We're going to try to lose them and if that doesn't work, which it probably won't, then we'll turn and fight."

"How is your crew going to fight akuma?!" Daisya asked after using the spyglass, "There are only three of us!"

"We'll manage." Allen murmured.

"Against _all_ the akuma _and_ the Earl _and_ all the Noah?" Daisya cried.

"We'll manage." He repeated.

"Tch…" Kanda turned away from the two, walking back towards his cabin.

--oOo--

"They've spotted us." Road stated, grinning, "They're speeding up."

"They're going to try to run away." Tyki murmured, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, they don't want to fight our akuma crew." Her grin widened, "You said I could take prisoners, right?"

"If the Earl thinks its ok, then yes." He replied, pulling the cigarette away and letting the smoke slip from between his lips lazily.

"I don't think he'll mind."

"You should ask him anyway." He smiled, "It's more polite to ask permission first."

"Hm…"

"Exorcists! Exorcists!" Justdiro sang happily from the crow's nest. Debitto looked over the edge, down at Road and Tyki.

"Will we catch them soon?" he asked.

"They're trying to out run us so I doubt it." Tyki replied, tossing his cigarette over the side of the ship. He heard Debitto moan unhappily and Justdiro's repetitive complaints from above.

He smiled evilly. The Earl had given him the honors of collecting the 'item' when they caught up to Allen's ship. It would be all the more enjoyable because of the long wait.

With a dark chuckle, Tyki turned away from the side of the ship and headed back to his cabin.

--oOo--

As the sun set, the ships finally came close enough for an attack. The attempt to flee had failed. They were ready to fight.

Tyki's eyes glittered with excitement as the ships came up next to each other. He spotted Allen almost immediately, his white hair bright in the on coming darkness. It didn't seem that the 'cargo' was on deck.

The corners of Tyki's mouth curved upwards, his grin becoming unnaturally shaped. The akuma crew immediately noticed the maniac smile and shifted nervously.

"Attack." He ordered.

--oOo--

"Damn it!" Allen yelled, falling against the wall as the ship rocked violently. He pushed himself up, continuing down the hall.

Lenalee cried out in surprise as the ship shuddered and swayed. She had already tripped and fallen against many of the pieces of furniture and had taken refuge on the floor. Adrenaline coursed through her veins; she had no idea what was going on.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled, throwing open the door.

"A-Allen? Allen, what's going on?!"

"We're under attack by the Earl's ship! We need yours and Lavi's help to defeat them!" He told her, pulling her off the floor.

"Wh-what?! Why would we help you?!"

"If you want to survive this attack you have to help up!" He cried, turning to stumble down the hallway to Lavi's room. Lenalee followed him, leaning against the wall for support.

Lavi was looking out his window, trying to get a glimpse of whatever was causing all the commotion. He was surprised when Lenalee and Allen came into his room.

"We need as many fighters as possible!" Allen told him, after explaining who was attacking them.

"What happens after?" He questioned, looking suspicious.

"We'll decide that once the danger is gone." Allen told him, turning to the door. Lenalee grabbed Lavi's hand and pulled him out of the room, following their enemy out onto the deck.


	6. The duel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters

Sorry it took so long. I couldn't figure out how to write Tyki as a pirate with a sword XD

Please read and review!

* * *

Tyki watched the attack from his own ship, smiling as he spotted their target. With one quick leap, he was onboard Allen's ship and on his way to their goal.

"Tyki." Allen murmured, glaring as the man came up to them.

"Allen Walker…" he replied before turning his gaze from the boy to Lenalee.

"Miss Lee." He said, smirking, "It's very nice of you to come out into the open. It makes my job a lot easier."

Allen realized that he must know about Lenalee's abilities and stepped between the Noah and the girl. Tyki looked surprised.

"You're going to stand between me and my target?" he asked, the smirk slipping back onto his face.

Allen's eyes were determined as he glared at Tyki. He wouldn't allow this man to take her for…many reasons; not just the fact that he wanted her abilities.

Allen pulled his glove off, revealing a blood red hand. Lenalee and Lavi both stared at the green cross imbedded there. They'd had no idea that this pirate accommodated an Innocence.

"You dare stand between me and my prey?" Tyki asked, "I want that Innocence."

Allen glanced at Lenalee. _So it was an anti-akuma weapon that allowed her to walk on water. _The news made everything simpler. He was in no position to take another exorcist's Innocence. It would reject him. It also explained why Lenalee and Lavi didn't react to the idea of being attacked by the Earl's ship. They already knew about it.

"You can't have her." Allen told him firmly, activating his weapon. The newly freed prisoners stared at the claw.

Tyki sighed unhappily. He had known that he would probably have to fight for the girl, though he had been hoping that he might not have to.

"A-Allen...why are you fighting for me?!" Lenalee cried suddenly, unable to stay quiet any longer. "You know that you can't take my Innocence by force! You couldn't possibly be fighting to take my abilities!" Allen glanced at her sharply, smiled softly and turned back to face Tyki.

Tyki had drawn his sword, ready to face Allen. The white-haired exorcist didn't want to face the man but soon realized there was no other possibility. If he did decide to abandon the duel, Lenalee and Lavi would be exposed to Tyki's blade.

"Hurry up and make your decision, Walker." He muttered. Allen nodded slowly and turned to Tyki.

Lenalee realized he was going to fight. She looked around for her own weapon; her sword had been discarded when she was kidnapped. Lavi had found a curved blade and was slashing at anyone who came near him. He knew how to weald a sword.Lenalee kicked someone in the stomach and took his weapon.

Allen heard the commotion behind him, smiling slightly as he realized that they were no longer weaponless.

"Let us begin." He murmured, smiling at Tyki. He drew his sword, deciding to use his claw as a last resort. The Noah nodded and lunged at the boy, bringing his blade towards Allen's face. The exorcist blocked with ease, starting the elegant dance of sword fighting.

Lenalee kept her eyes on Allen, wondering who would win. They seemed so evenly matched and she knew for a fact that Tyki had other abilities reaching far beyond swordsmanship.

"Wh-what?!" Allen cried out, stumbling backwards as the Noah fazed through his blade. He didn't understand it. How could anyone pass through metal?

"I'm not a mere human, boy." Tyki smirked, bringing his blade down, wanting to finish the duel. Allen was lucky enough to fall to the ground and out of range of the Noah's blade.

Allen scrambled to his feet, missing Tyki's sword by inches as he launched another attack.

He looked around, needing an escape. He didn't have the time to finish their duel. His ship would be destroyed by then.

"Allen!" Bak's voice rang out across the ship. "Allen, get out of the way!"

"Out of the way?!" The ship deck exploded under Allen's feet. He landed some ten feet away. "My ship!" he cried as he got to his feet, "Bak, you idiot! You've destroyed the ship!"

"Shut up! I saved your butt!" Bak snapped.

Tyki got to his feet with a groan, already healed from the flames that had consumed him.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked, grabbing Bak's and Allen's attention. "Is this all that the infamous Captain Allen Walker has to offer, an explosion and fancy sword work?"

Allen gritted his teeth, sending a death glare at the Noah. Before Bak could stop him, Allen had activated his Innocence and was charging Tyki.

The insane smile slipped onto the Noah's face right as Allen reached him.

"Get…off…my…ship!" he emphasized each word with a slash from his claw. Tyki easily dodged him.

"We don't have time for this!" Lavi yelled as he extinguished a small section of flames, "The ship is burning up, Allen, we need to get off!"

Allen glanced over his shoulder at Lavi, "Then find us an escape!"

"Pay attention when you're in a fight!" Tyki growled, grabbing Allen's arm and tossing him off the side of the ship.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed, watching him fall. She raced to the edge, taking a flying leap off the side. Lavi spun around.

"Lenalee!"

"Oh, poor Captain Lavi…left all alone." Tyki taunted. Lavi turned his vicious glare on the Noah.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." He leapt towards Lavi, sword drawn to the side, ready to slash him.

Tyki was becoming desperately bored as he fought the redhead. The boy's movements were slower than Allen's. He had been given specific orders to only go after Allen and so he tried to harm Lavi as little as possible. With the target no longer in sight, Tyki gave up.

"You're boring me." He muttered, causing Lavi to make a hissing noise of anger.

"Then go back to your ship!"

"You know…I think I will. There is no point in fighting you if you don't even give me entertainment." Tyki smirked at the flash of fury in the boy's eyes. With a small wave, Tyki had stepped off the side of the ship, walking across the air to the Earl's ship.

"Until we meet again, Lavi." Tyki had lost his target and left empty handed. He knew that it would not set well with the Earl.

oOo

Allen knew he was in the water and he knew that he had to breathe. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his limbs. The pressure of the water around him was too much. It was making his vision blacken and his head throb.

_I'm going to die. _He thought to himself, grim realization filling him. _I'm going to die. _

"Allen!" his body jerked as the voice stabbed into his mind, "Allen!"

_What? Who's there?_ He wanted to cry out the words, but knew all he could manage was to think them.

"Take my hand!"

_What hand?_

"Take it!" someone grabbed his arm. "I can't make it back up…we've fallen too far."

_Make it back to where?_

"I can't…make it…" Allen could feel the presence losing conciousness. "Innocence…activate."

Allen's body screamed for air, causing him to jerk violently. It was it's last attempt at life. Then the darkness consumed him as his mind shut off.

oOo

"There is no sign of them anywhere, Bak." A crew member informed, approaching Bak and Lavi.

Bak watched the redhead's hand clench into a fist.

"Thank you." He murmured, dismissing the crew member.

"Damn it, Lenalee." Lavi whispered, his teeth clenched together, "Why'd you have to jump in after him?"

"If they aren't at the surface yet…" Bak didn't need to continue.

"I know!" Lavi snapped. The other nodded, pursing his lips.

"We can still hope."

"They're dead."

"They could still be alive."

"How?!"

"They both have an Innocence, correct?" Bak asked. Lavi glanced at him sharply.

"Yes…what about it?"

"Well, they both have one don't they?"


End file.
